


Канадская Луна

by utuyoh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia Allison Argent, Angst, Canada, Dead Kate Argent, F/M, Post-Season/Series 03B, immortal Allison Argent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utuyoh/pseuds/utuyoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис похоронил жену, сестру и лучше бы ему похоронить отца. А дочь ещё рано. Малышка Арджент – феникс, она умирала уже и воскресала. Только каждый раз подземный мир забирал у неё всё, связанное с очередной смертью. </p>
<p>Со смертью Эллисон связан Скотт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Канадская Луна

**Author's Note:**

> драббл, повествование в настоящем времени. бывает.

Эллисон замечает на своих руках новые шрамы и удивляется - до переезда в Канаду их не было. Ещё она совершенно забыла, когда успела отрезать волосы – маме так нравилась их длинна. И, наверно, они из-за этого сильно поссорились, раз она ни разу не приехала в интернат на день посещений. 

Эллисон часто смеётся над собой. Над своей забывчивостью. Во Франции так было, прямо перед переездом в тихий Бейкон Хилз. А теперь лица и американских одноклассников едва выступают из тумана: кажется, у неё была подруга, настоящая королева, и парень – милый неудачник. 

Плезентвиль - отличное место: интернат кипит жизнью, но по полнолуниям всё вокруг Эллисон замирает, словно чего-то ждёт. Тогда она садится у окна и смаргивает непрошеные слёзы, чтобы не текли по щекам, как у девчонки-девчонки.

Иногда не хватает лакросса, но Эллисон себя одёргивает – баскетбол тоже отличная игра, немного обычная, подумаешь. А капитан у команды симпатичный, только челюсть слишком ровная. Наверное. Разве челюсть может быть слишком ровной?

К концу первого месяца у Эллисон наконец-то появляются друзья, которые вечно вытягивают её куда-то. Из комнаты, подальше от внезапно полюбившегося ей Кинга. Она даже не представляет, почему скучает на этих вылазках чаще, чем стоило бы. Будто ей не хватает адреналина. 

Тогда Эллисон достаёт лук. И кладёт обратно: руки трясутся, точно от страха, она не может угомонить это чувство. Промах, промах и снова – промах. Приходится возвращаться к книжной мистике.

Эллисон кажется, что раньше было лучше, было опасней, было эмоциональней и любимей. Она не помнит когда.

Но однажды что-то трескается. Поход в музей восточной культуры вскрыл аккуратный мираж. Эллисон чувствует тонкую щель и не может её доломать достаточно. Костяшки стёрты от бесплодных попыток. Всё вдруг оказывается таким приторным и фальшивым, зубы сводит. Друзья говорят, что она стала угрюмой, нелюдимой. Эллисон думает, что ей наплевать на этих людей. 

Ночь за ночью ей снится катана, пронизывающая тело насквозь. Эллисон ночь за ночью подбрасывает на кровати от фантомной боли. Она не помнит лиц из Бейкон Хилз, она не помнит мест, она помнит боль. И шепот, свой или чей-то, который просил не оставлять. 

С ней всё хорошо. Просто идеально. 

Эллисон сбегает из интерната. Едет на юг, прямо к границе. В Бейкон Хилз остался кто-то, кого она не должна оставлять. 

Она уже умирала два раза. Больше не страшно.


End file.
